


平成少女流行

by amugoftar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我记得part1叫贵族可是欧冠决赛当晚限定的特别优待</p></blockquote>





	平成少女流行

1\. 贵族

毕业以后月岛偶尔还会管影山叫国王，但很少当着人前这样做了。他们从高中后期开始关系不再那么僵硬，这说得是在球场外。大学第一次考试前影山提着两排酸奶去找月岛，站在门口小声说：“我需要你。”

 

2.

在淋浴间里，在脱光了衣服鞋子以后，月岛仍保持微弱的身高优势。挤一滩洗发水捧在手心，看着他面前的影山淋湿头发，紧闭眼睛。这是第几次做了？影山问月岛，月岛答得含糊，装作记不清，第四五次吧，他漫不经心地说。影山点点头，任对方的手指自由穿插在自己头发里。

“你眼睛挺大的。”  
“嗯？”  
“可是里面只装得下几个人。”

影山低着头。

“那几个你想超过的目标。没有我。”  
“你说得那么认真干什么。”影山撅起嘴，他想说又不是没比过。想和月岛较劲的那段时期已经过去，但还是在他身边厮混着。当下的他是排球笨蛋，以后也会是。月岛在大学附近租间了公寓一个人住，与影山不同，他有排球以外的生活，每周在固定时间往来图书馆。有时候影山会去附近等他，穿着和平时不一样的衣服。因为和周遭格格不入，起初很招眼，不过他学得很快，几次以后就打扮得不会叫人认得，只像是和月岛一起从图书馆里出来的人，看不出是体育系青年，大约平时流连于家中和楼下便利店、最远到两站地铁以外去看电影。影山不是很喜欢去电影院。

 

3.

影山是会去适应别人的。除了和校队的伙伴以外也会去社区打业余排球，与形形色色的人物，在他认为是合适的时机会邀请月岛一起，因为时机太好，没有遭到过拒绝。打完球两个人并排坐在场边喝宝矿力，补充流失的水分和电解质。有高中生过来向影山道别。月岛问国王大人是不是结交了可爱的朋友，影山摇摇头说没。他和月岛谈起及川高中时到外面去练球，在描述里丝毫没把自己当成大学生，还像高中的时候，希望胜任一切及川彻能做到的事。

月岛说你要想尝试完全和陌生人打的话我可以加入到对面去，意思其实是下次影山叫他来打球他还会答应。两人身上汗已落下，影山笑笑说是时候该走了，笑得很难看。他们一同回去，影山留下过夜。

炮友这个词在脑海中冒出之前两人都想极力规避。月岛不愿意迁就人，他总要给自己找个理由。似乎没有人可以帮的上忙。有几个高中一起打球的前辈们还和他保持联络，热心爱听八卦，想插手。山口也是，日向也是，但日向说不知道月岛有多喜欢影山。这话把大家都难住了。话传到影山耳朵里，影山去找月岛，说你连排球都当做是社团活动而已，刚上大学的时候说不打就不打了，那么我没信心你会很喜欢我。

 

4.

月岛觉得影山真是独断。但他不如影山擅长与人对峙，至少不擅长从对峙中全身而退，吃起亏大概是他比较多。因此影山适合成为职业运动员，就像他的初中前辈及川，性格倔强但还是学懂了如何迁就人，是天赋气量也是后天所成。他回想过去影山在他面前低头的样子，穿着校服、运动服、还有其他时候，那些他不愿意被认出是“影山同学”的时候。影山从来没有把被月岛上这件事当做是耻辱，不知道是否出于单细胞思维，反正影山飞雄的伦理中，身体接触和感情恋爱是完全不同次元的事。

影山说不需要月岛很喜欢他，说从他们刚认识的时候就没有很期待过。月岛对他笑笑说彼此彼此。他在月岛对面坐下来开始复习作业，根本抬不起头，写着写着就倒在桌子上睡了。月岛把影山叫起来，给他塞一口蛋糕，影山低头去含住叉子。他把叉子留在影山嘴里，离开房间，回来的时候给他带了一罐冷咖啡。在他还不愿意教影山写作业的时候总爱调侃国王大人。当时山口会问他是不是有些过分了，而月岛管不住自己的嘴，反驳说，不论影山怎样认怂，最后节奏还是会被他带走。山口说当然了，他可是二传手。

 

5.

月岛听的那些歌自从高中以来没变过。影山到他房间里来的时候经常抢他的东西，不问自取。有次月岛从浴室里出来，看见影山带着他的耳机坐在地上。他问月岛，这些歌里讲的是什么？月岛弯腰从他头上推开耳机一侧，在他旁边坐下，说：“什么都讲。除了排球。”

影山对他挤了挤右眼，说可能有睫毛掉了进去，请他帮忙看看。月岛将手扶在他脸上，突然停下来问需不需要他再去洗手。影山只是说快点、快点。眼睛里泛起血丝，也许是出于刺激又可能是长时间看书用眼过度，泪水开始顺着眼角流出。他抓着月岛的手，按在自己的脸颊上，问他看见没有。月岛拨开他的下眼睑，取出睫毛，然后凑近对着眼球轻轻吹了口气。影山反射性地把眼闭上，更多的泪水流出来。他放开月岛的手，抬起手背擦干。睁开以后重新看近处的月岛，僵硬地说谢谢。

算起来他们认识挺久了。

 

6.

有人问山口忠，他喜欢他吗？

答案从“不喜欢”，到“怎么可能”，到“不知道”，到“大概”，是个漫长的过程。

前辈鼓励月岛说你不要害怕与他对峙。每个人都是孤立无援，各自为战。另一个前辈说，你可以把对方拉到己方阵线，这样你就没有了敌人。打趣了一顿饭的光景，既不具有指导意义也不具有可实施性，月岛怀疑自己发问时心不诚，临走前被轮流揉了脑袋。

他的头发最近长长了些。迈出咖啡店门口的时候在用手拨了拨，很快又回复原样。

月岛带着耳机，看着地面无意识地避开砖缝，数着步子。在路上反复想着孤立无援，身边流过闹市里的百千万陌生人。孤立无援的情况国王自然比他擅长，很多事情影山都比他擅长。他愿不回想自己是在哪个阶段变得认真起来，应该也是在那个时候变得盲目起来的。他是见过哥哥和女朋友分手，没有什么好怕的，他这样跟自己说。

 

7.

他来到约定的灯柱底下等着影山，总有一次他会告白。影山穿着套头帽衫朝他走过来，停在马路对面，等待交通灯变绿。

影山终于说喜欢他的那一次，他问影山，听见狗在叫吗？二十米开外有一条野狗忽然蹿出来，被来不及刹住的车子碾死。影山拉起他的手紧紧攥住说：“我们走。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我记得part1叫贵族可是欧冠决赛当晚限定的特别优待


End file.
